Numerous devices (e.g., implantable medical devices (IMDs) electrochemical cells, sensors etc.) are hermetically sealed. Hermetically sealed containers prevent liquid from contacting electronic components within a device. To connect with the electronic components, a feed-through assembly is inserted into a portion of the housing.
A typical feed-through assembly consists of a conductive element (e.g., wires etc.), a ferrule, an insulator member (e.g. glass, ceramic etc.), and a seal. The ferrule includes an aperture configured to receive the insulator member. A seal is located between the ferrule and the insulator member. An eyelet, slipped over the conductive element, is seated into the insulator member.
Electronic devices and feed-through assemblies are typically designed so that a perpendicular bonding orientation exists therebetween. A perpendicular bonding orientation is defined by the conductive element (e.g. wire) being perpendicular to a planar portion (e.g. bottom, side wall etc.) of the housing for the electronic device. Perpendicular bonding orientation may not be used with some electronic components. It is therefore desirable to have a feed-through assembly that overcomes this limitation.